A further form of snow-type bike, which is known as a snowscoot, is shown in FIG. 2. In this form of device, there is an inverted Y-shaped frame 20 connected to a headset 24 which pivotally locates a column 25 supporting a pair of handlebars 26. The lower end of the column 25 is connected to a pair of forks 27 with a lower end of the forks being connected to a forward ski 29. The frame 20 has a frame member 21 laterally centrally secured to a forward end of a rear ski 30 and another frame member 22 laterally centrally connected toward a rearward end of the rear ski 30. The rear ski 30 supports a platform 31 having an upturned rear end and at a forward end is located a strap 32 for securing a user's feet, in use located one on each side of the frame member 22. In use of the device of FIG. 2, a user stands with both feet on the rear ski 30 and steers the device by the handlebars 26.
It is known that users of BMX bikes like to jump over obstacles and to perform freestyle movements of the bikes and of themselves when in mid-air, and a similar desire exists with snow enthusiasts. Neither of the forementioned devices are able to permit such freestyle use to the level and style found in BMX-ing. In the former device of FIG. 1, a user, of necessity, has to use a pair of foot skis because the rear ski 12 is too narrow to support a user, and in the snowscoot of FIG. 2 a user's feet are secured to the rear ski which may cause a user injury in a crash. Furthermore, the snowscoot of FIG. 2 does not have a seat.